A Distant Breeze
by silvermist2
Summary: All that he was brought up to hate was everything she was. All that she grew to love was everything he wasn’t. Until now.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The characters are from J.K.Rowling's Harry Potter series and none of it belongs to me. I simply own the plot to 'A Distant Breeze' and I urge you not to sue me *winks*…

Story: All that he was brought up to hate was everything she was. All that she grew to love was everything he wasn't. Until now.

**A Distant Breeze - **G 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

The hushed whispers followed him as he walked along the train, searching for a compartment with space left inside. Damn them! Damn their pity! A Malfoy should never be subjected to pity – but then again, what kind of Malfoy was he? He had gone against his name, his father, his house, he – he opened the door to find the last three people in Hogwarts he wished to see. 

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger sat there looking at him with distaste. 

"What do you want Malfoy?" snapped Ron.

"Nothing you could afford to give," Draco replied, much to the ginger-haired boy's anger.

"Shut up Malfoy! No more cheap shots at my family! At least my father didn't k-," 

"Ron!" interjected Hermione. 

"Go on Weasley! Finish what you were about to say," Malfoy said coldly, although he knew perfectly well what Ron was about to say – about Lucius's apparent suicide.

Harry spoke up. "Look Malfoy, just back off," he told the grim faced Slytherin.

Glaring hard at Ron, Draco walked over to the corner seat and sat down.

"What do you think you're doing?" barked Ron.

Hermione sighed. "Ron leave it. The other carriages are probably full," she said.

Draco almost shot her a grateful look before he stopped himself. Why should a Malfoy ever be grateful to anyone– there he went again – he wasn't really a Malfoy anymore. As the train began to move, Draco's head filled with a thousand thoughts. He knew he could never be a Deatheater – he couldn't kill or torture innocents and he'd killed Voldemort's right-hand man – there was no way they'd ever want him. Yet Draco still hated Potter with a passion although he had yet to figure out why. And he still held a deep contempt for Muggle-borns. 

Suddenly Hermione laughed at something Harry said, the musical sound of her laughter reverberating through the carriage. Yes he still hated Muggles as much as ever…didn't he?

However the mood of the carriage deteriorated as time passed as Ron and Harry felt uncomfortable with Draco's presence. Harry decided he'd had enough of the tense atmosphere and announced that he was going to get a breath of fresh air. Ron who was still annoyed with Hermione soon followed. Hermione took out her revised edition of 'Hogwarts A History' and began to read. Draco took the opportunity to look her over. She had changed a great deal over summer; she seemed more outgoing and happy – well with the demise of Voldemort's closest supporters that was no surprise- and her eyes seemed to hold a new light. The sun reappeared to shine a shaft of light onto her face and suddenly Draco's breath caught. Her wavy hair framed her delicate face in a designed tousled look and she seemed to glow. Draco coming to grips with what he was thinking tore his gaze away and resumed staring moodily out of the window. 

The sunlight made the page glare and Hermione's gaze swept over the Slytherin opposite her. Malfoy had tanned somewhat and his silver-white hair had darkened to a pleasing sandy blond. His grey eyes stood out to his handsome face – handsome?!? Malfoy? Ugh. But- no! Suddenly the object of her attention met her eyes.

"What Granger? Can't get enough?" Draco smirked.

"Whatever Malfoy," Hermione said disdainfully, raising an eyebrow.

"Not that I'd care what a mudblood thinks," Draco said spitefully. 

Hermione ignored him.

Towards the end of breakfast on the first day Professor McGonagall magnified her voice to make an unexpected announcement. 

"Professor Dumbeldore neglected to inform you of a decision concerning all students at the feast last night. He informed me it might have spoilt you appetite. He has decided that all group projects are now to be done with a partner from another House. In these dark times he reminds us that in the words of a famous Muggle – united we stand, divided we fall. Inter-house rivalry is acceptable up to a point and in order to form closer ties with other House members this policy will be put into place from now on. Thankyou."

A buzz of talk followed as she finished her announcement. The Gryffindor trio left the hall with Ron saying, "As long as its not with the Slytherins."

Hermione groaned. "Ron don't you think that defeats the purpose? Ravenclaws think Hufflepuffs are idiots and Hufflepuffs think Ravenclaws are nerds with no lives. Slytherins believe Gryffindors are goody-goody-two-shoes and we think that Slytherins are evil gits," she explained.

"So?"

Hermione sighed giving up.

 The first lesson of the year was Defence of the Dark Arts with the Slytherins. Their new teacher was Professor Dagale and seemed to be a capable teacher. Their lesson was going well until she mentioned the dreaded words – "group project". The students looked distastefully at opposing House members.

"Now," said Professor Dagale brightly, "how about Mr Potter and Mr Crabbe? And Mr Weasley and Mr Goyle?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other appalled at their luck.

Their teacher approached Hermione's desk. "Hmm," she said thoughtfully looking at the roll, " Ms Granger and…

Hermione prayed fervently under her breath. Please let it be anyone but – 

…Mr Malfoy."

-----***-----

Well this is the first fanfic I've gotten around to publishing so I'd be extremely grateful for some feedback *smiles hopefully* …and if anyone knows how to fix up the spacing could they please tell me…or should I just leave it? 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: The characters are from J.K.Rowling's Harry Potter series and none of it belongs to me. I simply own the plot to 'A Distant Breeze' and I urge you not to sue me *winks*…

A/N: I'm really really sorry to my reviewers – I deleted the first chapter cos I repeated a word twice (I'm a bit of a perfectionist) so your reviews got removed unintentionally…*hangs head in shame* sorry but I didn't think that'd happen…but thanks so much for your reviews! I feel so stupid cos it says I don't have any reviews but I did…so as a means of making it up to you I've uploaded my second chapter…

Story: All that he was brought up to hate was everything she was. All that she grew to love was everything he wasn't. Until now.

**A Distant Breeze - **PG 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

Hermione trekked off to the library after the conclusion of dinner and settled into her favourite armchair to begin her homework. 

"The Sreluna Book of Potions," she muttered to herself as she scanned the nearest shelf for the book. There it was! She fished around for her wand but it wasn't there. She struggled to reach the book, cursing herself for her stupidity.

Suddenly a male voice commanded, "Accio Sreluna," and the book whizzed down into the hands of a certain blond Slytherin. Turning away, Hermione groaned inwardly – why'd Malfoy always have to get in the way? 

"Don't you want it?" asked Draco unexpectedly to her back. 

Hermione stopped, not believing her ears.

"Um…well…yes…but if you want to use it first that's fine," she managed to get out. How idiotic do I sound she thought.

"Look take it or leave it," Draco said, holding the book out, unsure of why he was being nice to her.

Feeling slightly bewildered, Hermione reached out and took hold of the book, watching as Malfoy strode off to another table.

After a solid hour's work Hermione finished her Potions essay and went to return the book. She saw a frustrated looking Malfoy running his hand through his hair, frowning at his parchment. The intensity evident in his figure amazed Hermione. She'd never found anyone capable of that except herself. At that moment, Draco looked up to see those cinnamon coloured eyes looking intently at him. Hermione blushed and walked up to him, holding out the book.

"Do you want to use this now?" she queried.

Draco looked gratefully at her and was about to thank her when the voice of Harry Potter cut in.

"Hermione! There you are! C'mon we have to team up to play chess against Ron," he said.

Hermione and Draco both started and Hermione grinned at Harry, dropping the book on the desk, as she followed her friend out.

As the two Gryffindor's walked off, Draco Malfoy glared at the book Hermione had left. Stupid Potter – always stealing everything away.

Draco was approaching his common room when he was met at the stairs by Crabbe, Goyle and Pucey. 

"Hey Malfoy," Pucey began.

"What?" Draco said warily.

"Been hearing strange things about you. Word has it that you did something that went against the Dark Lord's wishes," Pucey said threateningly.

"Yeah," put in Goyle.

Draco looked worriedly at the three boys. How could they have found the truth out? Surely Voldemort would have preferred to shush it all up?

"I don't know what you're talking about Pucey," Draco said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Well I'll tell you. We know that you stuffed up, but we don't know how. But we do know if you stuff up again you're a goner Malfoy," Pucey told him.

Draco felt sick inside but said evenly, "Look let me get through to our common room."

Pucey looked behind to the entrance of the common room, with one hand holding his wand.

"_Our_ common room huh? Make sure it stays ours or we'll make you pay," Pucey said lowly. 

An oily voice interrupted. "I'm afraid the person making you do the paying will be me," came the voice of Proffesor Snape.

Malfoy stifled a groan and let go of the wand he clutched in his robes. Snape now turned to him.

"Mr Malfoy is wanted by the Headmaster in his office immediately!"

With a resigned shrug, the blond Slytherin headed off.

Dumbeldore's office was a cluttered piece of work although there was a reassuring feel to it. Draco knew his late father would have despised the state of untidiness. Further thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of the white-haired wizard. 

"Mr Malfoy," he said.

Suddenly Draco was tired of hiding the truth. He was sick of worrying about attempts on his life. He burst out saying, "My father didn't kill himself."

Dumbeldore reclined back on his chair.

"I know Mr Malfoy, I know. I also know who did. But there is another matter which I wish to discuss," he said.

Draco stared aghast at his headmaster. He'd just dismissed the issue without so much as a blink of an eye. 

"Now Mr Malfoy. You realise that you are one of the most gifted students of the sixth year," the Headmaster informed him.

Draco shrugged nodding.

"You may also realise that a student who excels so greatly at his studies is headed towards the position of Head Boy."

Draco stared back impassively.

Dumbeldore continued, "However there are a number of contenders for the position who have a cleaner record if you understand my meaning."

Oh Draco understood all right. He meant the Quidditch incidents, the scuffles with the Weasel and Golden Boy and more than anything else, Draco's dislike of Muggleborns. 

Dumbeldore looked directly at the proud Slytherin seated in front of him.

"Perhaps circumstances and friendships may change."

Draco didn't reply.

"That will be all then Mr Malfoy. Goodnight," the Headmaster concluded.

Draco walked outside lost in thought.

-----***-----

Keep reviewing – I won't make the same mistake twice…*colours*…thanks heaps to Elvensorceress, PhoenixRae and Serenity for their reviews!!! luv u all!!!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: The characters are from J.K.Rowling's Harry Potter series and none of it belongs to me. I simply own the plot to 'A Distant Breeze' and I urge you not to sue me *winks*…

Story: All that he was brought up to hate was everything she was. All that she grew to love was everything he wasn't. Until now.

**A Distant Breeze **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

The chess game still went Ron's way but Harry was playing with a very inattentive partner. Hermione's thoughts kept drifting to the incident in the library. Malfoy was nice! He was actually kind and considerate. Maybe everyone had a good side after all. And he looked – 

"Hermione! Earth to our lost little Gryffindor," Harry said, waving a hand in front of her startled face. 

She flushed. "Sorry…I was thinking about the year ahead," she mumbled. Well it was partly true. 

"Ah," Ron rolled his eyes, "typical."

Hermione light-heartedly kicked him under the table. Yes there were differences in some people but others remained the same she thought smiling at her two best friends. 

During breakfast, an eagle dropped a green envelope on Hermione's lap. The letter inside read

_Is 8 o' clock in the library ok? – D.M._

Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table to meet those sea-grey eyes. She flashed him a quick smile and nod. Draco found himself grinning back stupidly.

"Draacco," whined the voice of Pansy Parkinson,

Rolling his eyes, Draco looked away.

"Where have you been lately Draco?" she asked. "And why are there strange things being said about you?"

Draco glared at his plate and snapped defensively, "Why should I know?"

Narrowed eyes looked hard at him from many occupied seats. All of a sudden Draco found that he didn't want to sit there anymore. As he moved to stand up, the voice of Zabini stopped him.

"Prove it," he hissed.

Draco stared into the eyes of a Deatheater-in-waiting and replied, "I'm a Malfoy. I don't need to prove anything," before stalking away.

8 o'clock approached rapidly and Hermione wondered to herself if Malfoy would return to his abusive former self or if he'd be nice like the other day. Seeing him in one of the side rooms Hermione ducked inside.

"Hi," said Hermione tentatively.

Draco looked up from his book. "Hey," he smiled.

Nice smile, thought Hermione. It looked far more appealing than his smirk. 

"I was thinking that perhaps we should start to address each other civilly," she offered.

"You mean no spiteful remarks and names?" grinned Draco.

Hermione shrugged. "Just an idea."

To her surprise Draco agreed, "Ok and no surnames either."

"Hmm…Draacco, Draco, Draco," Hermione tested.

"Hmm…Her-mee-ninny," Draco teased and was rewarded with a burst of musical laughter.

"Please don't bring Krum up again," Hermione laughed.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Draco said, smiling evilly.

"Otherwise I'll spill the beans on you and Goyle!" Hermione threatened.

Draco glowered at her in mock outrage.

"Oh yeah? And what about you two timing Golden Boy and the Weasel?" Draco grinned.

"Hey! No names!" Hermione reminded him.

"Nu uh. That's only between us," said Draco.

Hermione sighed in mock despair. "You boys will be the death of me!"

Draco laughed and was suddenly struck by the strangeness of the situation. A year ago, a week ago, he would have been laughing at a Gryffindor not with one. Then again a year ago he was a firm Dark-sided wizard. As his eyes met his partner's Draco was staggered to see a knowing look in them. It seemed that she could guess his thoughts exactly. She looked as though she could see through his mask – but then again she was the one who'd caused it to slip. Draco felt slightly unnerved by her intense gaze.

"Knew I was irresistible," he smirked.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and then stretched. Draco's smirk was quickly removed to be replaced by a vacant gaze.

"Uh Draco? The project?" Hermione waved a scroll of parchment if front of him.

"Wha-? Oh yeah. Absolutely," he mumbled, colouring slightly.

They looked through the requirements of the project together. 

"This is going to take forever," commented Hermione.

"Yeah," agreed Draco, strangely finding himself thankful for its length.

"Oh I found something!" Hermione exclaimed, pointing to a paragraph in the book she was looking over.  

Draco glanced at her discovery and shook his head in amazement at the speed at which she had found it. "Well done," he congratulated her.

"Thanks," she smiled, her eyes shining.

Draco suddenly realised what it would be like having her as a friend. She was so open and carefree, nothing like he expected the bookworm Granger to be. And she didn't treat him with contempt, which was strange considering that was all he had held her in for the past five years.

They worked steadily, poring through the books, searching for more information. Finally Hermione look up at the time and was amazed to see it was half-past eleven. She'd spent over three hours with Draco Malfoy without a single unpleasant remark uttered. 

"Draco?"

He looked up and seeing the clock above, started. The same thoughts filtered through his mind. 

"Wow I didn't even notice!" he exclaimed and began clearing away his books.

"Same time tommorow?" he asked, secretly wanting her to say yes.

"Sure thing," she replied before departing.

-----***-----

 Once again thanks a ton to my reviewers: slytherinangel45, Brenda, draco_luvur, and Minas Anor. Keep reviewing – I don't mind constructive criticism so feel free to say whatever you like *nods fervently* – I won't take offence. I know there's a fair bit of conversation in this chapter but thanks if you made it this far. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: The characters are from J.K.Rowling's Harry Potter series and none of it belongs to me. I simply own the plot to 'A Distant Breeze' and I urge you not to sue me *winks*…

Story: All that he was brought up to hate was everything she was. All that she grew to love was everything he wasn't. Until now.

**A Distant Breeze **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four

As Hermione entered the Gryffindor Common Room she was astonished to see Harry sitting on one of the chairs.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. 

"Hermione. Hey," greeted Harry.

"Why are you still up?" she asked knowing he had Quidditch training the following morning.

He shrugged. "Just wanted to know what Malfoy was like," he said.

"Oh," Hermione said surprised, "he was nice."

Harry looked disappointed. "Ok."

Hermione was confused. "Is that all you stayed up for Harry?" she asked concernedly.

"Uh…umm," Harry stuttered, "Well no…I mean yes."

Hermione looked doubtfully at her friend of 5 years. Why was Harry of all people lost for words with her? Before she could question him further he stood up abruptly.

"I have to get some sleep," he mumbled and then brushed her cheek with his lips before dashing off. Hermione sank slowly down onto the seat which Harry had just vacated. He'd just kissed her! Harry Potter – her best friend! But it was only on the cheek – so it was simply a token of friendship right? With a mind full of confused thoughts, Hermione fell asleep.

She woke the next morning feeling cramped and sore. It was no wonder she thought – sleeping on a chair! Why – oh the kiss on the cheek from Harry. Stretching, Hermione decided to go for a breath of fresh air onto the grounds.

Upon arrival at the grounds she saw the Gryffindor team perform a series of drills. She watched Harry execute the manoeuvres superbly and thought of the previous night. She scolded herself for being so conceited as to think that Harry would actually fancy her. Without warning, a burst of green and silver cloaked students walked onto the pitch and the Gryffindors halted. Hermione sighed – here we go again. As the Gryffindor team advanced upon the Slytherins Hermione couldn't help noticing how good Draco looked in his Quidditch robes of green and silver.

"All right Malfoy! Explain!" Harry demanded.

"Look Potter! I booked the pitch last year so you lot have to shove off," Draco retorted.

"I'm not going anywhere Malfoy, I have clearance to use this," Harry informed him.

Hermione ran up to the two captains.

"Harry just let them take half of the pitch," Hermione pleaded.

Harry and Draco turned to look at her.

"But Hermione!" Harry protested.

"Harry as a Prefect I can order you to do it. Don't make me," Hermione told him.

"But -," Harry objected.

"Please Harry?" she smiled winningly, tilting her head to one side.

Harry felt his insides melt. She was so beautiful! He stood gazing at her in wonder and admiration until Draco drawled, "Well I see from you're drooling that you've agreed Potter," before striding off.

Harry and Hermione blushed.

Draco was furious with both of them. But then why did it matter anyway – Potter could have the stupid mudblood for all he cared. Admit it, said a part of him, you wanted her to look at you like that. No way that would have made me sick up, the other part of him thought. Besides Potter and Hermione – no Granger, were a sure item since first year. The session continued without further incident, except for a few bludgers that _accidentally_ struck opposing team members. Draco kept an eye on Harry who seemed to have trouble keeping his eyes off the Gryffindor in the stands. Bloody Golden Boy fumed Draco.

Hermione organised her books for another session in the library and was about to go there until Harry, who seemed to be uncomfortable around her lately stopped her outside the Common Room. 

"Hermione I was wondering if I could talk to you," he said nervously.

"Well Harry if you can make it quick, yes. But I have to meet my partner in a few minutes," she informed him.

The mere mention of Draco made the apprehensive look on Harry's face change to one of annoyance. 

"Why are you always with him?" he snapped.

Hermione was taken aback.

"And what's it matter if you're late anyway? It's only Malfoy," Harry continued.

"Harry! I have to do well in this project. And Draco's not that bad," she put in.

"_Draco_? It's Draco now is it?" Harry said heatedly.

"Yes it is _Harry_!" she snapped exasperatedly, "Honestly you're as bad as Ron!"

"Am I now?" Harry suddenly placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her towards him, kissing her firmly on the lips.

Hermione froze, not responding. Her thoughts and feelings were a jumbled mess. She broke away and whispered, "I…I have to go." With that she quickly walked off, breaking into a run in the direction of the library. 

She saw Draco looking angrily at the clock and quickly entered. 

"So glad that you could make it," Draco drawled.

"Sorry…I was held up," Hermione puffed and slumped into a chair. Opening a book she stared at the words without taking them in. Draco observed her – she obviously wasn't paying attention.

"What Granger? Thinking about Golden Boy?" he sneered,

Hermione coloured. "No!"

Draco smirked painfully, "How sweet." It was hurting him for some reason. 

"What's sweet?" Hermione snapped. "We're not together!"

Draco leaned back. "Matter of time Granger," he drawled.

Hermione glared at her book. So it was back to surnames was it?

-----***-----

Hmm confusing times ahead for our dear little Hermione…*grins* …thankyou to my reviewers: bcflirt4eva02, Dracolvr01 (thanks heaps for the multiple reviews),nikki, Renia, CLARICEKARN1234, Silver Dragon Goddess, and angellumpcioous...oh btw - i won't be able to upload any new chapters until Monday 20th Jan...

The altered 3¾ R's in place – I w**r**ite, you read, you review and I repair…


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: The characters are from J.K.Rowling's Harry Potter series and none of it belongs to me. I simply own the plot to 'A Distant Breeze' and I urge you not to sue me *winks*…

Story: All that he was brought up to hate was everything she was. All that she grew to love was everything he wasn't. Until now.

**A Distant Breeze **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five

Without warning, an eagle flew in through the window and dropped a letter at Draco's desk before departing. Draco snatched the letter and upon opening it turned pale with anger. Hermione looked at him with concern.

"Draco? What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing!" he snapped.

"Draco it has to be of some significance if it wasn't delivered at breakfast," Hermione pressed.

"Look it's none of your damned business Granger!" he half-yelled. 

Startled, Hermione looked back down at her book. Draco felt a strange pang at seeing her so downcast. He also felt a sensation unknown to him – guilt. 

"Granger…I…I'm sorry," he managed to get out. Hermione looked up in disbelief. Draco turned his gaze back to the letter, away from her penetrating one. Hermione's expression hardened.

"Oh I see. It's secret Death Eater business," she stated.

Draco didn't reply.

Hermione picked up her books swiftly and strode out the door. 

Draco took one last look at the letter:

_Mr Malfoy,_

_As much as you wish to reject the name it is yours and what comes with it. You are now head of one of the mightiest pureblood families in the wizarding world. Your family has had strong ties with our great leader and we have seen fit to give you one last chance because of this. Take it Mr Malfoy for dire consequences await you otherwise. Join our ranks and redeem yourself to your fellow Purebloods and to our great leader._

_P. Goyle[Second-in-command]_

Vivid images came flooding back into Draco's mind of the initiation ceremony where Lucius had died. Of the frightened faces of Muggle children, of their screams as they were being tortured, of the malicious laughter of their torturers, of Lucius's voice ordering him to place the Crucio curse on a little golden-haired girl, of his shaking hand as he held the wand aloft, of Lucius's sickeningly proud face as he pointed the wand in their direction and most of all, Draco remembered uttering those fatal words of a curse far stronger than the one his father had told him to use. 

Draco crumpled the letter and slumped down with his head in his hands. He recalled the terrified shrieks of a Deatheater spy being slowly killed. Was that how he'd end up if he disobeyed these summons? He didn't notice Hermione re-enter the room and stop, looking in amazement at the dejected figure in front of her. Gone was the proud form of the Slytherin boy and in his place was a broken-down version of him. 

"Draco!" she exclaimed.

Draco quickly stood up, whirling around. "What do you want?" he demanded. 

"I left a book here and I also want to know what's wrong," she replied, walking over to him not put off by the glare she was receiving from him.

Draco stared into the depths of her chocolate-coloured eyes and found not curiosity, nor malice, but sincere concern. A girl he'd taunted for five years had sympathy for him. A girl who cared for him not because of his name, wealth or status, but because of the person that he could be. Without being fully aware of what he was doing, Draco leaned forward and kissed her. Hermione's senses reeled and slowly she kissed him back. Draco broke off the kiss as what he'd just done hit home. 

"Draco?" Hermione said breathlessly, "What was that?"

He reached up and gently tugged a stray chestnut lock of her hair. "I don't know," he replied softly.

The door opened sharply and the two students broke apart. It was Madam Price. 

"If you two aren't working it would be much appreciated if you cleared out!" she snapped. 

Hermione hastily apologised and with a quick half-smile directed at Draco, left the room. Her thoughts were now even more tangled than ever – two serious kisses from two different guys. Harry has kissed her and it had felt strange – not that Draco's kiss didn't feel any less out of the ordinary. But Draco's kiss was far more enjoyable and she'd returned the kiss – what was she thinking?!? Hermione couldn't find a solution to the problem, which irritated her as she usually had an answer to everything. Why were relationships so damn complicated? 

Draco's thoughts were no less confused. He'd just kissed Hermione Granger – a girl he'd despised for so long. And she hadn't shoved him away or slapped him; no she had kissed him back! He couldn't figure out why he'd kissed her – it was merely an impulse. It had nothing to do with the fact that she was attractive, had an intriguing personality and an engaging charisma about her. It didn't have anything to do with those gorgeous brown eyes or those soft cherry lips. Besides he was a Malfoy and destined for greater things, he- oh who was he kidding? She was everything he could ever want – smart, sweet and stunning. 

But could he go against everything he was brought up to believe? He was a Slytherin, she a Gryffindor. More importantly he was a Pureblood, and she a Mud- no, he couldn't bear to say it anymore. Smiling, Draco realised the answer. 

-----***-----

Back from hols...a huge thankyou to every one of my reviewers: Silver Dragon Goddess (thanks for the consistent reviews), Tiffiny, sadistcassassin, Angel Of Music (this chapter answered your question), kianhpotter, and Brianne Crandle. Keep it up!


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: The characters are from J.K.Rowling's Harry Potter series and none of it belongs to me. I simply own the plot to 'A Distant Breeze' and I urge you not to sue me *winks*…

Story: All that he was brought up to hate was everything she was. All that she grew to love was everything he wasn't. Until now.

**A Distant Breeze **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six

After receiving a number of prods, Draco awoke to the see the podgy faces of Crabbe and Goyle looking back at him. 

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Pansy wants you," said Goyle.

Draco groaned. The last thing he needed was her at this time of the day. "What does she want?"

Crabbe guffawed, "What do you think Draco? At this time of the morning in your dorm?"

Draco hastily got up and grabbed some clothes. "Look I need a shower alright? Tell her Pucey's still in bed."

With that he quickly walked to the sanctuary of the shower block.

Hermione awoke to reflect upon the events of the previous night. She thought of how long she'd waited for her crush Harry to notice her as more than a friend but now that he had, she wasn't sure if that's what she wanted anymore. But did that mean she wanted Draco? No! He was probably stringing her along, just waiting to hurt and humiliate her. But could he have changed? He had. Or was that an act? Not that it mattered anyway – he was Pansy's possession. But deep inside, Hermione knew that it mattered a lot.

As it was Sunday, Hermione decided to spend the day with Ron who had been in a miserable mood all week, not having Harry or Hermione around a great deal. They played Exploding Snap, Wizards Chess and Hermione helped him with his homework which had suffered in her absence. At the conclusion of dinner, Hermione decided to get some individual work done on the project as the due date was approaching. It had nothing to do with the fact that she was worried about what Draco's presence might make her do. 

After a couple of hours work, Hermione decided to call it a day. As she neared the exit of the library she met Harry coming in. 

"Harry!"

He pulled her gently behind a shelf, and continued to hold the arm which he had taken hold of. 

"Hermione, you probably know what I'm going to ask but I'll ask all the same," Harry said, "Will you go out with me?"

Hermione stared at him speechless.

"I…well…I," she stammered looking at his trusting face. Wasn't this what she'd dreamed about for five years? As she looked into his emerald eyes an unbidden thought of sea-grey eyes entered her mind. 

"Well?" he prompted.

She steeled herself to say the next words. "Harry it just doesn't feel right," she answered, her mind lingering on Draco's kiss. 

Harry looked crushed and slowly released her arm. "Right...umm…yeah…that's ok," he got out. Quickly he turned and walked away, hurt and angry that she'd brushed him off so easily without any explanation. 

Hermione sighed and was about to follow when she overheard the distinct voices of Pansy Parkinson talking to Draco. Probably trying to get her claws into him, she thought darkly. Turning to leave, she was stopped by the mention of her name.

"Who's your partner Draky?" 

Draco did his best not to wince at his name modification. 

"Granger," Hermione heard Draco reply.

"Oh no Draky you poor thing," Pansy cried, "Have you been horrible to her?"

Hermione almost burst out laughing. But Draco's next words chilled her.

"Not really. Dumbeldore said I'd be head boy if I'd be polite around muggle-borns."

Hermione gasped.

Draco who was trying his hardest to get rid of Pansy heard the noise and swiftly stepped around the shelf to see the retreating figure of his partner. 

"Granger!" he called.

Dammit he thought. Drat Pansy! Without a further word to her, he strode off after Hermione. 

Hermione ran to her common room, tears streaming down her cheek. She heard his voice calling her but ignoring him, she muttered the password and dashed inside. 

What was she thinking anyway – that Malfoy would defend her like she'd defended him to Harry? That he might have actually liked her? No. What Malfoy had told Pansy was just the sort of thing he was capable of, just the sort of thing he'd do. 

Ron was sitting on the couch and upon seeing her distressed figure, he jumped up and ran over.

"Mione! What's wrong?" he asked, hugging her. 

"Malfoy," she replied hoarsely, clinging onto her friend. 

-----***-----

Drum roll…I wonder what'll happen now? Thanks to Silver Dragon Goddess, polaris, ice angel, Artsgirl15 and n0vakia for reviewing. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: The characters are from J.K.Rowling's Harry Potter series and none of it belongs to me. I simply own the plot to 'A Distant Breeze' and I urge you not to sue me *winks*…

Story: All that he was brought up to hate was everything she was. All that she grew to love was everything he wasn't. Until now.

**A Distant Breeze **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven

Hermione was ready to scream in pure frustration. Her refusal to Harry's question had been witnessed by a talkative 3rd year who had considerately spread it around the entire school. Parvati and Lavender continuously asked her to confirm and elaborate upon the rumours. She was purposely taking excess time to leave the classroom to avoid being pestered with questions. 

Draco caught sight of a familiar figure coming out of Transfiguration. He ducked into the shadows and waited for the remainder of her class to disappear as she fiddled with her bag. He'd heard the rumours concerning her and Potter and taken heart from the fact that she'd refused Golden Boy. 

Hermione was about to make her way to Charms when a hand grabbed her from the shadows and she came face to face with the person she least wanted to see. Ignore him, she chanted to herself. Ignore, ignore, ignore. But she couldn't seem to turn her eyes away from his glinting grey ones. There seemed to be a multitude of pain inside them, Hermione mused. Not the most common emotion ever to be seen in Draco Malfoy's eyes. Without thinking she slowly reached up to touch his cheek. Warmth seemed to seep from the point of contact and Hermione found that Draco's hand soon covered hers.

"Granger," Draco said softly.

Something snapped inside of Hermione when he addressed her by her surname. The spell holding her to him seemed to be broken. Hurriedly she snatched her hand away from under his. Draco reached for her hand again but she gave him a hard shove on his chest. 

"Don't touch me!" she snapped.

"Hermione," Draco pleaded, "Let me explain."

Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes and turned away hastily. She felt his hand on her shoulder and whirled around to meet his gaze. 

"I said don't touch me," she hissed and with a wrench of her shoulder, turned and walked away.

Draco felt an immense surge of remorse, hurt and anger all rolled into one. How dare she walk away from him! How dare she turn her back to a Malfoy! The anger won over the remorse and opening his mouth, he yelled, "Not like I'd want to touch filth like you anyway!"

Sobs racked Hermione's body as she continued walking. 

Draco decided to skip his next class of Divination; Trelawny would probably tell the class she'd predicted his absence anyway. Instead he walked to his dorm and opened his bottom drawer. Inside was a blue diary, which had in it a crumpled letter. The letter he'd received from the Deatheaters. Draco reread the letter before lounging back onto the bed to think things over. 

He'd tried going against his name, his beliefs, his family but all it brought was heartache, confusion and pain. But if he had continued walking on the path his father set for him would it have brought anything else? He could have the fame, the acclaim and the women. Gorgeous women who wouldn't refuse him. Yeah without enough brains to fill an eggcup, he thought dryly, thinking of a certain intelligent brunette. Snap out of it, he told himself – you'll never get her now. 

Why was his life so complicated? There seemed to be a pillar in his way no matter which direction he took. He had his feelings sorted out and then Pansy had to come along and muck everything up. Now Hermione hated him more than ever, just like every other person in the entire school. Draco began to write his first entry in a diary he'd been sent by his mother.

_Well done Lucius, bet you're real proud of yourself – you taught me about hate, except maybe not the way you wanted. Because I hate you, and people hate me. You thought you taught me not to need anyone, but you failed in that. I need someone desperately or I think I'll go insane. And now I've gone and made the one person who looked at me with some sort of understanding and care turn away. I can't stand it any longer – I have to get out of this prison of hate._

Draco closed the diary, and looked once more at the letter before reaching for a quill and parchment of his own.

-----***-----

School's restarted and I may take a little longer to upload chapter eight. Thanks to Silver Dragon Goddess, Cilla, ice angel, Ifalna (that was a really flattering review…thankyou…and yeah I didn't want to focus on the study partners issue too much because it is pretty overdone) and Erica for reviewing. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: The characters are from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series and none of it belongs to me. I simply own the plot to 'A Distant Breeze' and I urge you not to sue me *winks*…

Story: All that he was brought up to hate was everything she was. All that she grew to love was everything he wasn't. Until now.

**A Distant Breeze **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight

Hermione was trying with great difficulty to pay full attention to her Charms teacher but couldn't get Draco's insult out of her head. After convincing herself he'd changed, she had now pretty much been slapped in the face with the obvious truth. Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy. He'd never believe in equality between Muggleborns and Purebloods. He never liked her in the first place - it was all an act. And a Malfoy would probably win an Academy Award if they tried. Hermione almost laughed, thinking about Draco becoming an actor and acting as a romantic lead. Well he was good looking enough for sure. He'd probably be one of the love em and leave em types. Correction, she reminded herself, he already was.

"Ms Granger?" Proffesor Flitwick called for the fourth time.

Hermione's head snapped up. "Yessir?"

"Pay attention!" her teacher sighed, marvelling at how even the best of students seemed to drift off in his classes. 

"Must have lost my touch," he muttered to himself, "Especially if Hermione Granger is finding it difficult to pay attention."

Draco finished his letter and walked to the Owlery to have it delivered. He was heading back to his common room when he saw a large, ginger-coloured cat sitting in the middle of the corridor. Who in their right mind would have that as a pet he mused. It was hideously ugly and had left a trail of ginger hairs in its path. He noticed it was holding something in one of its paws and bent down to take a closer look. 

"Hey Crookshanks! Stop running away!" he heard a voice call.

He looked up to see Ron Weasley turn the corner, stop and stare. 

"Is this cat another member of your family Weasel?" Draco drawled.

Ron slowly turned red with anger as he registered the fact that the boy holding Hermione's cat was Malfoy. 

"Get away from him!" he bellowed running up.

Draco sneered at him. "Like I'd want to have anything to do with that cheap trash."

Ron grabbed his shirt and hissed, "Don't you dare insult or touch anything of Hermione's."

Draco looked at him in shock. It was Hermione's? He realised Ron was still holding onto his shirt and pulled himself out of his grasp. He thought about what the red-haired boy had said. Weasley seemed to think Hermione belonged to him. Draco was suddenly filled with a strong desire to madden the boy glaring at him. He smirked at him and said, "Hey she's the one who has trouble keeping her hands off me."

The next thing he saw was a clenched fist swung at him, and then the carpet of the corridor. Ron aimed another right hook at the fallen boy and began to literally smash his face in. How dare he say that about his best friend? The bastard had made her cry again for some unknown reason. Ron didn't care about a specific reason - he wanted to hurt Malfoy badly for every way in which he'd hurt his friends.  

"This," he panted, punching Draco's nose, "Is for all the times you dissed my family."

He punched the now unconscious Draco again. "That was for calling Hermione a mudblood."

Another blow struck Draco's mouth, "That's for the sneer you have plastered on your face like superglue."

Suddenly he was stopped in his tracks by an ear-piercing scream. Hermione stood in front of him, hands to her face. Ron stood up hastily and looked down at his handwork. He stared at the pool of blood surrounding Draco and came to his horrified senses. He backed away slowly, shaking as the sound of running feet came closer. Hermione's scream had brought half the nearest class running.

Professor McGonagall quickly strode into the centre of the commotion and gasped as she took in the unconscious boy's figure. "Everyone is to leave immediately! I will take Mr Malfoy to the infirmary and you, Ms Ross will fetch Filtch to clean this up," she commanded. 

"He'll be alright won't he?" implored a Slytherin girl.

McGonagall gave her a sharp nod.

"Hermione?" she heard Ron say. 

Hermione tore her eyes away from Draco's body and looked at him accusingly before racing to her room. 

-----***-----

Yes I'm back lol. Sorry school is a lot of work nowadays. I'm in the middle of a much needed holiday so I found time to upload this…enjoy reading. Thanks to Silver Dragon Goddess, Tiffiny, Saturn-hime, and ana for their reviews. Keep it up guys!


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: The characters are from J.K.Rowling's Harry Potter series and none of it belongs to me. I simply own the plot to 'A Distant Breeze' and I urge you not to sue me winks…

Story: All that he was brought up to hate was everything she was. All that she grew to love was everything he wasn't. Until now.

**A Distant Breeze **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine

The news of Ron's bashing of Draco reached the Gryffindors quickly. Ron was slapped with a fortnight long detention with Professor Snape and the deduction of 50 House Points, but most Gryffindors didn't mind, partly because they believed it was about time someone gave it to Malfoy, and partly because their Quidditch team was whipping their opponents this year, giving their House a lead of 300 points over the nearest competitor.

Hermione waited in the Common Room for Ron to return, once more confused about her feelings for Draco. She just didn't like seeing anyone hurt like that, she reasoned for her shock at his state. Not even him even after what he'd said.

Finally Ron re-entered the Common Room late that night and was immediately surrounded by a horde of people. Hermione decided it'd be easier to reach him in his dorm and made her way there, ignoring Neville's protests. She soon heard the unmistakable voices of Ron and Harry making their way over.

"You're serious? You knocked him out?" she heard Harry exclaim gleefully.

"Yep," Ron replied.

"Way to go Ron!" Harry laughed.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She burst out of the dorm and confronted two very surprised Gryffindor sixth years.

"I bet you're just so proud of yourself," she snapped at Ron.

Ron shrugged. "What if I am? He deserved it."

Hermione glared at him. "No-one deserves that!"

Ron shook his head. "Hermione you don't know what he said. He insulted you!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"He said that you couldn't keep your hands off him or something," Ron explained.

Hermione stared.

"So I socked him," Ron continued, "Because that was absolute rubbish right."

He didn't intend it as a question but to his shock Hermione began to colour. He looked at her in confusion and disbelief.

"Right?" he asked again.

Hermione couldn't make herself look into his bright blue eyes and lie. Not to her best friend. She turned and ran.

Draco felt a towering wave of resentment towards Hermione. Her friend had beaten him up because he'd made a comment about her that was true. Everything was her damn fault. He'd changed because of her. He lost sleep over her. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He'd written that letter because of her. He was in love with – what?!? No he wasn't! He was about to say with…the idea of being someone else…yes that was it! He was mad at her. Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

She didn't realise where she was going until she arrived there. She looked at the cream-green walls and after taking a deep breath walked inside. Madam Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen so she entered the ward. Spotting him she made her way over and paused next to his bed. He looked so peaceful, so…angelic. Malfoy – angelic? Smiling she leaned over to pull a stray lock of his golden hair back. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. Hermione gasped as his eyelids opened to reveal a sharp gaze directed her way.

"I was right," he remarked.

She looked at him, frozen to the spot.

"Told Weasley you were the one who had trouble staying away," he sneered.

The sneer reminded Hermione of the past and she tried to twist her hand away.

"I do not!" she exclaimed hotly.

Draco continued to look at her with the same expression. Hermione gave up trying to get free of him and stared back at him.

"But if I remember rightly you didn't really want me to touch you so I think you better go since the feeling's mutual," he said cruelly, pushing her away.

Hermione looked at him with hurt and disgust. "You know," she said, "Sometimes I wonder why I bother caring. You're simply not worth it." With that she left, missing the pained expression on his face.

----------

My sincere apologies to anyone kept waiting. When I wrote this story, I intended to complete it within the first few months of writing. In fact, after uploading chapter 8 I sat down and wrote out a draft version of the final chapters. However I felt that I could improve on it significantly if I came back to it later. Unfortunately, school/study began to take up more of my time (leaving room for only 4 hrs sleep a night) so I'm afraid to say that very little of the draft has changed since. I don't wish to make all of you wait any longer so I will be uploading the rest of the story shortly, without making significant changes. Sorry again.

Upcoming: Ron suspects, our two leads hurt, and Draco receives some startling news. Wait and see…well, read.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The characters are from J.K.Rowling's Harry Potter series and none of it belongs to me. I simply own the plot to 'A Distant Breeze' and I urge you not to sue me…

Story: All that he was brought up to hate was everything she was. All that she grew to love was everything he wasn't. Until now.

A/N: It's been a long time since I updated. I was 14 when I wrote this fic and I guess life just happened in between. These final two chapters were also written back in early 2002, so there's no difference in the writing style or anything.

A Distant Breeze 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten 

Draco stared unseeingly at the door as it closed. Her words echoed in his head – "Sometimes I wounder why I bother caring. You're simply not worth it". What was she on about? All Malfoys were worth something. He shook his head, trying to sort out his confused state of mind. Who was he really? Lucius or Draco? Lucius was a cold-hearted killer. Draco was – was Draco really any different? Yes, he resolved, he was his own person, not his father's carbon copy. He was Draco Malfoy, a Malfoy who had set out to change what his name meant to people. And therefore he was worth something. Or did Hermione mean someone worth caring about? But that would mean she cared and no-one cared about Malfoys…did they?

A knock sounded on the door and Draco snapped out of his contemplative mood.

"Come in," he called.

The door opened to reveal a house-elf that looked very familiar to Draco. The house-elf seemed to recognise him as well by the pale colour he was turning. Draco thought back a while and suddenly the name entered his mind – Dobby. The one Potter had freed making Lucius furious, much to Draco's amusement. He looked at the shaking figure in front of him and said gently, "What is it Dobby?"

The house-elf trembled as he held out a letter with the Hogwarts crest upon it. Draco reached out and grabbed it as Dobby scampered away. He opened the letter and began to read.

Meanwhile Hermione made her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, trying hard not to let the tears fall. Damn Malfoy! He always seemed to make her cry. As she entered the room she came face to face with Ron who had a very determined look on his face.

"Ron I'm busy, I have to get through a huge pile of homework," she said lamely, trying to get past him.

Ron didn't budge. "Where have you been Hermione?" he asked forcefully, crossing his arms.

"Around. Since when do I have to tell you where I go?" she replied. How was she going to get out of this?

"Fine I'll tell you," Ron informed her.

Hermione ran a hand through her hair nervously.

"You went to the infirmary didn't you?" he said.

She stared at a painting on the far wall.

"Hermione?"

She sighed. "Yes I did Ron."

Ron looked at her with betrayal in his eyes. "Then you're fraternising with the enemy after all," he stated.

Remembering Draco's last words to her, Hermione narrowed her eyes. "No I'm not." But I wish I was, she felt like adding. Except I wish he wasn't the enemy.

Ron looked at her suspiciously.

"I told him he was wrong about what he said," she enlightened him, convincing herself that she wasn't lying to her best friend, just not telling him the whole truth.

Ron sighed in relief. "Phew. I thought for a minute…nah never mind. C'mon we gotta finish this game of chess!"

Hermione nodded but her thoughts dwelt on what Draco's words. He was right; she did have trouble staying away. But not anymore, she resolved, Hermione Granger didn't need Draco Malfoy the Deatheater scum.

Draco stared disbelievingly at the letter in front of him. It was the reply to the letter he had sent to Professor Dumbeldore. But what it said was impossible. He couldn't change to…he just couldn't. It was everything he had been taught to despise and although he didn't feel that way anymore, it wasn't possible for him to become…. He looked at the letter again - maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him?

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_I am grateful for the information you passed on to me for it has helped tremendously with the tracking down of Deatheaters and sending them to prison. Due to your request to change schools, attached to this letter are application forms to three English-speaking schools of magic – Eagleton, Southern Cross and Maplepine. However a placement has opened up in Hogwarts which you may choose instead._

This was the part at which Draco's thoughts had turned disbelieving.

_The spare place is in the house of Gryffindor. I expect a reply within the week._

_Prof. Dumbeldore_

----------

A/N written in '02: So that's who Draco wrote to, I hear you say. Yep. So will a Malfoy become a Gryffindor or will he leave Hogwarts? You'll just have to wait until the next and final chapter. Oh and as for the names of the schools…kind of unimaginative hey. It's not hard to guess which country each of them are from. Oh well. The final chapter will be up soon so look out for it. Sorry these last few chapters have been a little short but I couldn't merge or lengthen them. Originally this story was going to be six chapters long, but I extended it to eleven. I had plans for a sub-plot to occur involving Harry further as well as the Deatheaters but I decided they dragged on and I went for quality over quantity. Well to call it quality is pushing it a bit though…but don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The characters are from J.K.Rowling's Harry Potter series and none of it belongs to me. I simply own the plot to 'A Distant Breeze' and I urge you not to sue me winks…

Story: All that he was brought up to hate was everything she was. All that she grew to love was everything he wasn't. Until now.

**A Distant Breeze**

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven**_

The following morning at breakfast, Hermione seated herself next to Ron. Harry was nowhere to be seen. Hermione felt guilty at rejecting him without taking the time to explain why. Ron, mistaking her silence for anger at Draco, said to her, "We'll him for you Hermione! We'll show that git…chop him into little pieces!"

Hermione burst out laughing. She hadn't told Ron exactly why she was upset with Malfoy and let him assume it was for his comment.

"Ron! You're such a savage!"

Ron grinned in reply.

A pair of grey eyes observed the two from across the room. Draco glared enviously at Ron. Envious of Weasley? There was a first, he laughed silently to himself. The smile left his lips when he remembered the reason for his jealousy. Laughing, Hermione's gaze drifted to the Slytherin table unconsciously. Upon meeting his eyes, she tore her gaze away.

Draco felt a knife twisting inside his heart. She couldn't even stand looking at him! Draco couldn't bear it any longer. He stood up violently and walked out of the dining hall. He walked towards the Potions classroom. Maybe a bit of solitude would do some good.

Hermione also felt her hunger disappear as she saw Harry enter the dining hall, holding hands with Ginny. Was she really that easy to get over?

"I have to go Ron," she whispered.

Ron looked at her questioningly and upon seeing Harry and Ginny approaching, nodded understandingly.

Hermione decided to go early to her next class to have some time to think things through. Turning the corner she barrelled into a firm figure. She stumbled back, dropping her books. The figure stooped down to retrieve them and Hermione realised it was Draco. Straightening, Draco held her books out.

"Trying to earn brownie points with Dumbeldore?" Hermione asked spitefully.

Draco's eyes clouded over, but he continued to hold out the books.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

Hermione glared at him.

"For what? Smashing into me? Fine whatever," she said scathingly, snatching back her books.

"For every idiotic thing I've said or done in the past," Draco said, looking down.

"Oh it's just that simple huh? Forgive and forget? Is that what you're asking? I'm going to take that from a cold-hearted, filthy Deatheater whose only ambition in life is to aspire to take over his father's position?" Hermione hissed.

Draco looked up furiously.

"I am _not_ a Deatheater!" he yelled.

Hermione stepped back nervously, her back against the wall as Draco advanced towards her. He brought his mouth to her ear.

"And I never want to become like my father," he whispered harshly, "That's why I killed him."

Hermione gazed at him in shock.

"I…I don't believe you," she said uncertainly.

"Fine," Draco took a step back and with a sweep of his cloak turned and walked away, leaving a startled Gryffindor behind.

---

A group of students passed her in deep conversation.

"Did you hear? Draco Malfoy asked Dumbeldore if he could switch houses and you won't believe what Dumbeldore said," said one excitedly.

"What?" a chorus of voices enquired.

"He told him the only available spot was in Gryffindor!"

Exclamations of disbelief filled the corridor. Hermione could barely register their next words.

"So he applied to the American school of magic, Eagleton," piped up another boy. Hermione gaped at the boy who hadn't noticed her in the shadows.

"I wonder what he'll do. I mean a Slytherin in Gryffindor? They'd kill him!" squeaked another.

The first boy nodded. "Apparently Malfoy received a reply from Eagleton yesterday but because he sent the request so late, he has to confirm his decision by today."

Hermione's mind reeled as she heard the fading voices turn the corner. Did she want him gone? No! But the alternative was Draco Malfoy in the same House. In the same common room, at the same table - always around. Surely that wasn't what she wanted? A sense of realisation at long last hit Hermione – she did. Her thoughts now moved to his whereabouts. She had to stop him from writing that letter! The owlery! Halfway there, she stopped abruptly, realising that it was closed today for maintenance. Think Hermione, think, she urged herself.

The library! She dashed there and searchingly looked around. Where was – there! A tall figure was standing at the window, a letter clasped in one hand and an eagle perched on the other.

"Draco!" she called urgently.

He turned slowly. He changed the surprised expression on his face into a sneer in the blink of an eye.

'What Granger? Left something behind again?"

Before he could add another spiteful remark, she took a few quick steps and kissed him. Surprised at first, Draco quickly eased into the kiss, steadily deepening it. Hermione felt her sense of time, place, and everything disappear as she took in his warmth. Her hands made their way to his neck and then into his hair, as his moved down to her waist. He was first to pull away, gently detaching himself from her.

"Hermione?" he said gently.

She broke in. "Draco don't leave."

He smiled but it quickly turned into a pensive look. "They were torturing muggles. All that blood, all those screams. He…he expected me to do that to a little girl…so instead I k-killed - "

"Draco," she interrupted.

"Can you love a murderer?" he asked fearfully, voice shaking.

"You're not a murderer!" she said quickly.

Draco looked intensely into her eyes. "Yes. Yes I am Hermione. I have to live with that," he said softly.

Hermione's eyes filled. Draco took her delicate face into his hands, and slowly wiped away a tear that had trickled down her cheek.

"But I wouldn't change what I did," he said, "What do you say to that?"

Hermione tightened her grip around his hands.

"I don't give a damn," she whispered fiercely, before burying her head in his chest.

---

A breeze drifted in through the open window, symbolic of the sweeping changes that were underway in their world. A long and difficult struggle was in store for them. But that was later. Draco was content to wrap his arms around Hermione, now and forever. Hermione moved her head away from him for a moment, and looked up with mirth-filled eyes.

"I did you know," she began.

Draco looked at her in confusion. "Did what?"

"I did leave something behind," she confirmed, a smile playing on her lips.

Draco grinned. "Oh?"

She looked lovingly into his clear, silver-grey eyes, and replied, "You."

Laughing, Draco pulled her closer, and in a move he'd repeat until the end of his days, gently tugged a stray lock of her hair, before once more meeting her lips with his.

-------------------------------

_**Fin**_

_-------------------------------------_

**A/N: **I completed this fanfic when I was approximately 15 years of age. The contents of this chapter have not been altered since then, so if there are mistakes, they are the mistakes of someone much younger. I'm terribly sorry that it's taken me forever and a day to post the final chapter, which has been sitting on an old CD for far too long. I actually forgot that this fic existed due to the hectic pace of these past few years, and the development of interest in other areas and fandoms.

I'm assuming those wonderful readers of yesterday have probably forgotten about this story by now, but I want to thank you all the same for the feedback you gave me back then. You were extremely lenient on a story that was devoid of plot or writing finesse, but your words provided the encouragement and pleasure every young fanfic writer craves. Thank you again.

Best wishes.


End file.
